


on Saturday night

by Hiroko_Kitazawa



Category: Arashi (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, prostitute nino
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroko_Kitazawa/pseuds/Hiroko_Kitazawa
Summary: “你多大了？”樱井问。“十七岁。”二宫回答道，边从圆润的指间伸出钥匙来开老旧房门。未满的钥匙串上，几把钥匙伶伶地响着。他大概永远十七岁，樱井想。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 6





	on Saturday night

**Author's Note:**

> 写了好久，我是垃圾。  
> 如有雷同，请把那篇文拿我看看，我真的挺想看这个梗的，谢谢。

樱井险险一头撞进对方怀里。  
这话似乎包含有事实错误：对方矮他半头，身量较他这般正在抽条的少年与青年之间的姿态甚至更为纤细，怎么看，两人之间樱井都不是将能扑进怀里的那一个。然而那人就站在那里，像是没什么事；而樱井发出的脚步匆匆，倒诚然是理亏的一方。  
“不好意思。”  
对方摆了一摆手，示意没事。  
樱井的脚步经这一阻断，便也不再急迫，转为安闲地去打量起对方——休日的晚上，无法挥洒大学一年生血液中的躁动而已，他本也没什么事。是穿着黑色水手服的少女，黑而长的卷发，薄薄的肩膀挂着制服飘飘荡荡，红色领巾掩映着的胸脯看不出任何生出芽苞的迹象。大概年纪不大，他想，又猛地记起室友的相叶一脸兴奋、用他那惯有的天真烂漫的语气对他说：“小翔知道吗？听说街头穿JK制服的人，除了JK以外，都是妓女哦？”  
他饶有兴味地凝视起对方，陷入新的好奇。要怎么认出真正的JK呢？她看上去仍是被青春之光笼罩的样子。怀有这样虽不礼貌但其实因未付诸任何行动故而无伤大雅的少男心思再打量少女，他便带上了点别的眼光，把视线往她的腿上溜去。是一双洁白的腿，筒袜的上缘恰恰好包裹着细细的脚踝，小腿肚的弧度丝毫没有被阻挡，流畅曲线从稍紧的袜口延展出来，像是细长的啤酒杯里盛着满满的柔滑的雪白泡沫。  
少女像是察觉到他的视线，亦扭过头来。借着街边的灯光，他这才看清楚她的脸——不能不说是美丽的。尽管远远称不上娇艳，但仍然清致秀丽，一双眼睛尤其精妙，亮如明星。  
街边的灯光仍在闪烁，天边填满了不祥的暗红。这一带街景并无过多的和式风味，相反，因为人流的熙攘与过于现代化的都市灯光，令樱井生出一种自己不身处世界固有印象中的日本、而处于世界随便什么地方的恍惚感来。  
在这恍惚感里，他猛省过来——今天是周六，他此刻不用上课，JK自然也不必上课，更不必穿着因自由选择和不自由的上位者凝视而生的制服、将青春的纤细暴露无疑。  
这正是周六的晚上。  
这念头把他一下子从现代化促成的混沌里提出来，丢进意识清明的冷水里浸了一浸。  
对方察觉到他的目光，如同报复似的，也把他从头到脚看了一看，尤其在他面孔上盯了许久。新染的金发还未长出黑色的发根，或许是太过醒目，被这样一看，樱井觉得自己的头发像是被冷火烧了起来一般，在头上发着热；耳朵上戴着的钻石耳钉也痒痒的，像是未从少女胸脯上生出的花苞要从那其中破土而出一样。  
少女看完他最后一眼，扭身便走。眼见她就要离开街灯而去、闪入黑暗的小巷，来不及作出思考——或许下一步要怎么做他早已想定，樱井追了上去。  
“你要跟到什么时候？”对方突然发了问。  
樱井停住脚步。这是小巷深处，对方的嗓音并不如他想象，反而脆脆的，和制服的皮鞋跟敲在小巷的砖石路上的声响一样清脆，和世上任何一把吃剩的糖纸揉起来一样清脆，然而比起少女更像是少年。樱井还未从疑惑里剥离，便听见自己结结巴巴：“你……不是你叫我……”  
是你的眼睛叫我来的，他想。  
这话因像从什么他这年纪人读两页便要丢开的诗集里摘出来的——换言之，太像愣头青，当然不能说出口，但对方已经笑了起来：“小哥，你想上我？”  
樱井把嘴张了两张，又缓缓闭上，觉得自己像公园里不知所措地踱步的傻乎乎的鸽子。“可以吗？”他问道，“多少钱？”  
看似JK的对方已凑到了他跟前，圆圆的眼睛盯着他的圆圆的眼睛，薄薄的嘴唇抿出一个笑容。樱井并不是非常喜欢那笑容。诚然，佐以对方清秀的面容，那乖巧笑容的确使人如沐春风，但也总使他能想起沿着信号线传输而来的电视机上爱豆的笑颜，美丽的，熟练且不带任何情感的。或许即便是线下也是如此，他想，阻碍笑容的真实性的并非是显像技术，而是——  
对方打断了他无端的妄想：“那要先看看你kiss得怎么样啦。”  
他盯着对方涂着唇彩的薄唇。那上面亮晶晶的，看着并不太好吃，但是全国的高校女生、清纯系女艺人，乃至全国女性中所流行的款式。就这一点来说，对方的妆扮不可谓不到位。在这昏暗的小巷里，退无可退的境地，箭在弦上般的燥热中，他甚至生出一丝恍惚：将面前人认作援交女，当真不是他的误会么？  
这丝恍惚并未给他低头亲吻那张嘴的动作上加以任何阻碍。  
樱井于接吻一事上，并不能称得上是熟练。诚然，他生着英俊的面貌，成长至今，于女性群体中也颇受欢迎，甚至还长了丰厚得看起来十分适宜亲吻的双唇。但此次接吻，他仍为自己的青涩感到不甘。对方一经他亲吻，便如同摒弃了先前那副说辞一般，迅速地张开了双唇接纳他。他的舌头探到口腔与舌头，假如他从脑海里翻起先前那本少男的酸诗，大概会将其形容为冰淇淋、奶油、果冻、咖啡，或者随便什么他能想到的柔软滑嫩的东西。但他并没有，他的脑中一片空白。情欲的浪潮席卷而来，冲刷着一切，冲刷着他的身体。他愿将这空白归咎于对方，因为对方什么也不像。不像具象的任何东西，没有任何熟悉的味道，而只是对方本身。  
等这略嫌生涩的亲吻过去后，他感到对方纤细的腰身下、臀部起始的微小弧度牢牢抵着自己的掌心。这样说，未免太假清高得可厌——是自己的手掌牢牢揽着对方的身体，将对方按在怀里；对方的手，也不过抵着自己的胸膛而已，没有用任何推拒的力度，像是经验丰富的船民收起不用的帆。不必他作任何催动，樱井便奋然前行。  
樱井感到自己硬了。这本就理所当然，他正是处于被没由来的冲动填满的年纪，对方说实话也颇对他的胃口，更何况他们之间刚刚才进行过一场激发情欲的肢体接触。这接触可能到此为止，也可能是更进一步的接触的开端。他自然是希望进一步的，甚至迫切地想要如先前对方所说的、确认对方的想法——他现在十分确定，自己是渴求着对方的。  
“如何？”他问，被自己嗓音的沙哑逗得想要发笑，但此刻若笑出来未免太过失礼，便就着搂抱的姿态，把对方始终不肯亲密过来的腰肢往自己怀里多压了一分。  
对方的下身，也正抵在他的下身。假如说对方激烈且长久地接吻后虚软的肢体如同开船后收在船头的缆绳，那么硬邦邦的下身却像是锚一样，牢牢地、不容置疑地将樱井留在原地。  
樱井听见自己心里“咕咚”一声，像是有什么东西沉了底。对方一看他这样，便自嘲似的笑了，动身要挣开他的怀抱。本该是匆忙的离乱，但樱井竟在这时看清了他胸前别着的名牌，做得有模有样，写着姓氏“二宫”。二宫的锚既离了他的大腿，他便又重获自由，一把将二宫重新压回到自己安定的臂弯里。二宫回望着他，他亦望着二宫。此刻头顶的金发在二宫的打量下不再如同之前那般烧得他无所适从了，相反地，倒是有一种异乎寻常的焦渴，从他的喉头涌上来。  
大约是刚刚吃多了唇彩的缘故，他想。那东西的美丽无非在于试图重现亲吻过后的湿润嘴唇，意料之中需做得粘粘的，视觉效果达到了，口感则如同他想象中的一样，与美味二字相去甚远。  
二宫像是在叹息：“来。”

“你多大了？”樱井问。  
“十七岁。”二宫回答道，边从圆润的指间伸出钥匙来开老旧房门。未满的钥匙串上，几把钥匙伶伶地响着，钥匙尖在手中露出一小截，像是他身体的一部分，像是这房子也是二宫作为援交高中生的一部分。廊灯昏暗，照得他的表情晦暗不明，那当中没有情欲，那当中什么也没有。  
他大概永远十七岁，樱井想。  
房子是一间一居室，内里整洁得过了头，没有任何女高中生生活的痕迹。樱井觉得冒出这念头的自己有些犯傻，因能来到这房子中的人必定是知晓二宫身份的，无论是援交生本人，还是花钱办事儿的男性本身。强要二宫将女高中生的戏码做足到这房间内，未免求全责备。  
这房子不过是一处根据地，或者像他日常看的那些谍战片当中所说的、安全屋。  
他心生戚戚。所有人都被他带回这里吗？那些人里都是什么人？  
——他被杀死在这里都没人知道。  
这念头一闪，他如遭雷击。  
樱井几番挣扎之间，二宫早已卸下裙子，回过身来面对着樱井，开始解下领巾。从初见开始便牢牢把握着樱井注意的双腿，此刻完全暴露在他视线之下，仍旧纤细，更加直白，小腿袜紧紧裹着他的脚踝。

中途按照二宫的要求，改变成了从背后进入的姿势。樱井本对各式姿势并无甚诉求，压着二宫便一味蛮干不停。打从那念头自脑中升起之际便升起的阴茎，在热且紧的黏膜包裹中来来回回。似乎是被操得狠了，二宫不知是痛苦或是欢愉地细声哼叫着，将身子往前挺着，像要避开樱井——避开任何一个给了区区几元嫖资、便肆意对他的躯体进行侵犯的嫖客似的。  
樱井一阵气恼，他分不清自己是因为二宫竟胆敢作出这哪怕微不足道的反抗，还是因为想象到其他嫖客也是如此。他不知自己希望对方做出反抗还是不希望，但总之伸出手去捉着二宫的腰腹，将他钉回自己的阴茎上。二宫身上缺乏锻炼的痕迹，因此反抗也并不十分有力。因为要躲避他，小腹愈发地与他掌心贴合在一起，契合得宛如婴孩把着手中母乳，樱井抚了两抚，愈加不肯放手。  
他恶意地说：“高中生，你的肚子——你怀孕了吧？”  
他明显感觉到二宫后面夹紧了。  
“是谁的孩子？”  
二宫口不能言，只因他的抽插而哭叫着，不知道是痛快还是不痛快：“呜……我、不知道……”  
“连孩子的父亲是谁都不知道？”樱井在他小腹上来回抚摸，着魔一般，他从来不知道自己还有这样的性癖——那性癖仿佛是在看到二宫身体的那一刹那，才浮在他脑海里的，“出来卖是为了赚钱养孩子吗？啊，明明不卖的话，就不会有孩子了吧？”  
尽管房中除了身后的樱井别无他人，二宫的手仍像耻于被目睹一般捂在脸上。他的手较平常人来说更小些，好在与他的脸十分匹配，能叫人看不见他的五官，只有呻吟声从指头缝里漏出：“慢、慢点，好深……要碰到赤ちゃん了……”  
樱井觉得自己几乎就要射出来了，二宫乐于配合他，像是永不疲惫一般，在他身前吐出不成句的语字。  
“啊、变大了，我要……！”  
樱井感到自己的下身被倏然绞紧了，他看向二宫圆润而鲜红的龟头，那里的小孔缓缓地流出了白色的体液。  
他拔出阴茎。二宫筋疲力尽似的躺在床上，微微张开嘴巴喘气，眼睛半睁不睁，然而依旧明亮而带有水色，黑色的短发黏在脸上。身后的那个洞口红润、濡湿，显出像是被开发过度的橡胶树干断面一样的残败，流着同样饱受剥削的白色汁液。

相叶打开窗子的时候面朝窗外的黑夜而背对房间内暖黄的灯光，这使得他的面容被隐在阴影当中，黑暗而模糊不清，使人分不出他究竟是拯救者，还是灾祸之源。樱井边想着，边双臂用力，从打开的窗子里爬进去，心脏犹自在胸中怦怦跳个不停。  
但一旦进入房间，便能看清楚相叶那张天然带点天真的脸：“小翔，你做什么了？你的脸好红。”  
“我跑着回来的。”  
“为什么要跑？”相叶将已关上的窗再度打开，向外张望着，“有坏人吗？”  
“有坏人更应该关窗吧？”樱井回答道。至于他的去向问题，他丝毫不肯做声。“坏人”就是坏人本身，但假设说“坏女人”或“坏男人”，意味却全然不同。二宫不是坏人，是坏男人还是坏女人？他不知道，恰似他并不知道自己为什么要跑。


End file.
